The present invention relates to a fastener device for connecting an element onto a sheet or plate, and more particularly to a fastener device which may be employed with a sheet or plate having one side thereof inaccessible during the fastening operation.
In the assembly of automobiles, appliances, and sheet metal cabinetry there is often a need for providing a device which may be utilized for attachment of an item to the relatively thin sheet or plate of the structure, which in many instances is accessible only from the side on which the attachment is to be made. Various types of fasteners are available for this purpose, however many are difficult to assemble onto the plate, and are not easily removable from the plate, should that feature be desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fastener device for use with a thin sheet or plate material, which is easily assembled from one side of the plate or material only.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fastener device which is easily assembled to a workpiece, is retained in position by locking engagement during use, and may be removed from, and reassembled onto the workpiece, when desired.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fastener device which is of unitary construction and is capable of being easily and economically manufactured by a molding process.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a bumper assembly employing a fastener device which achieve the objects set forth above.